


Can't See Straight

by angelsfalling16



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz wears glasses, M/M, Post-Book: Carry On, SnowBaz, and we have another jeans moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Baz spends the night at Simon's flat, and Simon finds out something about him.





	Can't See Straight

**Simon**  
Baz and I have been dating for a few months now, and tonight is the first time that he will be staying the night. He’s slept over at mine and Penny’s flat before, but he always slept out on the couch, never with me in my room.

He stayed over quite a bit at first because he wanted to be here if I needed anything or if Penny and I got ourselves into any trouble. I told him that it defeated the purpose of us not getting a flat together if he was just going to be over here all the time anyway. He went back to Fiona’s a few days after that.

When he didn’t return the next day, I was worried that I had upset him and that he was never going to come back. Penny told me that there was nothing to worry about as she watched me pace back and forth across the flat, that he was only doing what I had told him to do.

She was right. I knew she was right, but I had gotten so used to him being around, right there when I needed him, that I was worried that something had happened to him. I sat up on the couch almost all night, waiting for him to contact me in some way, to let me know that he was okay.

Of course, he turned out to be just fine. He showed up the next day and found me on the couch with bags under my eyes and drinking my third cup of coffee.

We set boundaries after that because he was wrecked, too. It turns out that he had spent the day before worrying about how I was and wanting to check in. We had to rework our relationship and how much time that we spent together so that we were not so dependent on each other. It was hard for us to be apart at first, but we eventually got into a routine and are doing well together.

We waited until we were both completely sure that we were ready before either of us stayed over at someone else’s flat. Baz and I agreed that we would both be more comfortable sleeping at mine, and we had a talk about how neither one of us was expecting anything from the other tonight. We were just going to spend the day together and sleep in the same room.

It would be like it was back at Watford, except we would be sleeping in the same bed.

When it was time to head to the bedroom and start winding down for sleep, I decided that I was going to take a shower so that I would have more time before we had to figure out how exactly this was going to work.

When I’m done showering, I step out of the bathroom and head down the hall to my room. I am still towel drying my hair when I open the door, but I freeze when I see Baz.

**Baz**

I’m lounging on Simon’s bed, reading a book, when I hear him open the door. I don’t look up right way, and I wait for him to join me.

There is complete silence when he enters, though. I don’t hear him shuffling around the room or making any kind of noise, so I look up to see what happened to him. He’s still standing there in the doorway with his hand up by his head.

“Is there something wrong, Snow?” I half-sneer. I’m still working on breaking that particular habit with him.

“Y-you—. I-I mean—. Y-you’re—.” Simon struggles to say something as he continues to stare at me.

“Take a deep breath,” I tell him gently. Ever since he told me that he hated when people repeatedly told him to ‘use your words,’ I’ve been trying to find ways to help him that I don’t upset him.

Reminding him that it is okay to take a breath and just restart slowly seems to be helping for the most part. It is still a struggle for him sometimes, but I do my best to be patient with him and not get frustrated.

Simon finally drops the hand that is holding onto the towel, takes a deep breath, and starts again. “You’re-you’re wearing glasses.”

“I am,” I say slowly, fighting a smile. Simon is such a dork. “And you’re not wearing a shirt,” I say, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Oh. Uh…” Simon says, looking down as if he had forgotten that he was only half dressed. “It got a bit wet.”

“You can still wear a shirt if it’s slightly damp,” I tell him. It’s driving me crazy seeing him standing there shirtless like it’s nothing. I want to move to him and kiss him, but I don’t. I stay on the bed.

“It was more like soaked,” he admits, keeping his eyes trained on the towel in his hand. I watch as his face turns a deeper shade of red.

“How did you manage to soak your shirt?”

“I, er…” He looks embarrassed, like he is afraid to admit the truth. He scratches the back of his neck with his left hand and continues to avoid looking at me. “I may have accidentally knocked it into the sink while the water was running.”

Crowley, my boyfriend is a mess. A handsome, adorable mess who is standing in front of me without a shirt on, allowing me to see his freckles and moles in all of their glory.

I close the book that I was reading and set it down on the nightstand beside the bed. I try to keep my eyes on his face, but it is difficult not to let them trail down his chest and count his moles again.

“I’m going to go put a shirt on now,” Simon says awkwardly when I don’t say anything.

“You don’t have to,” I say, and I am not sure who is more surprised that those words came out of my mouth, him or me.

**Simon**

I look up at him, surprised. Our eyes meet as both of our faces turn red. I still can’t get over the fact that Baz is wearing glasses. We lived together for _eight years_ at Watford, so it seems rather impossible that he could have kept something like this from me.

I try to think of a response to him telling me that I don’t have to put a shirt on, but I don’t know how. I open and close my mouth a couple of times, but nothing comes out.

“Unless not wearing a shirt makes you comfortable,” Baz hurries to say when I don’t say anything. “I just thought that it would be easier for you since putting a shirt on with your wings must be difficult.”

I am convinced that my wings have a mind of their own. As soon as Baz mentions them, they spread out behind me, and I can’t stop it. It might not have been so embarrassing if I wasn’t still standing just inside the door. My left wing knocks into the open door while the other knocks something off of my dresser.

I instantly pull my wings back in close to me, embarrassed. I am still getting used to having them, and when they do things like this, it is hard to forget that they are there. My tail has been easier to deal with because it doesn’t try to fling out on its own.

I have knocked things over with it, though, but that was my own fault. Sometimes I will get excited and swing around, forgetting that I have an extra appendage that will swing out with me. I have hit Penny and Baz with it countless times.

“Are you alright,” Baz asks, rolling his eyes at his disaster of a boyfriend. He’s used to this happening.

“I’m fine,” I mumble. “I was just surprised by what you said.”

“So, are you coming to bed now then?” He asks calmly, but his face turns pink again, giving away how nervous he is about staying the night.

“Sure,” I say, and I place the towel that I’m still holding on top of my dresser. “But you have to tell me why you are wearing glasses,” I tell him, attempting to lighten the mood.

“I need them to see,” he says simply. “Why else would I be wearing them?”

**Baz**

I was hoping that he would drop the subject and save me from having to admit the truth and seeing his reaction. I am not that lucky, though.

“Why haven’t you worn them before?” Simon asks, moving to sit on the end of the bed. I notice that he sits in the spot that is the farthest from me. He is just as nervous as I am about spending the night together for the first time since we set boundaries.

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair, which I purposely didn’t slick back today because Simon prefers it this way. “Why does it matter?” I ask him. I don’t mean for it to sound harsh. I just don’t want him to make a big deal out of it.

He shrugs but doesn’t say anything. We sit there in silence for a moment just watching each other. I feel like I have messed everything up. Tonight was supposed to be nice, and now I’ve made it so that we can barely look at each other.

“Bunce and I decided to use less magic to help you adjust, remember?” I say quietly.

“Yes, but what does that have to do with you wearing glasses?” Simon asks, confused. I just give him a look and wait for him to figure it out on his own. “Wait,” he says after a moment. “You used a spell to fix your eyesight?”

“Not fix,” I say, shaking my head. “If I had fixed it, I wouldn’t still need glasses. I usually cast a spell every morning to help me see.” It was a simple spell, and I didn’t want to wear glasses if I didn’t absolutely have to.

Simon moves across the bed so that he is sitting right beside me now. I reach out and take his hand in mine.

“Didn’t being a vampire heighten your senses?” He asks. “Why didn’t it help your eyesight?”

“It did help,” I tell him. “My eyesight was worse when I was younger. Being turned helped it a bit, but it didn’t fix it completely.”

“Oh,” he says quietly. We sit like that, side by side, enjoying each other’s presence for a few minutes after that.

“You should get some sleep,” I tell Simon after he yawns for the third time.

“I’m fine,” he says, but when I look over at him, he is fighting to keep his eyes open.

“Come on, love. You need rest.”

He opens him mouth, probably to protest again, but he is stopped by another yawn. “Fine,” he says, moving closer to me. “You can keep reading if you want, though.”

He curls up at my side and lays an arm across my stomach. I wrap my arm around him before picking my book back up. I start reading, and he snuggles closer to me, resting his head on my chest.

After a few minutes, Simon says, “hey, Baz?”

“Yes, Simon?” I reply quietly.

“You weren’t wearing glasses when you came over today, so why are you just now wearing them?”

“Oh. I didn’t decide to stop using the spell until right before I came over today. I had already used the spell this morning, though, so I had to wait until the spell wore off. It wore off when you were in the shower, so I put my glasses on.”

“Oh, okay,” he says sleepily. He doesn’t say anything else for a while, and I think that he falls asleep. Then, yawning, he says, “you didn’t have to do that for me.”

“I know, but I wanted to,” I tell him, running my hand soothingly up and down his side.

“Okay,” he mumbles, sleep finally starting to take over. “You look cute with them.”

I am glad that he cannot see my face or the goofy smile and blush that I can feel spreading over it. I am completely enamored with Simon Snow, and I am glad that we made it through everything together. I don’t know how I got lucky enough to deserve him, but I am happy that I have him with me now.


End file.
